Characters
Player Characters: Leo Athens: Leo Athens, a solidly built man, standing at 6.2ft or 189cm. Leo has a tanned body that goes well with his blue eyes and black hair. He doesn’t usually wear shirts but instead wears cloaks and capes. At this point in time he uses A Lightning Blue Javelin, a golden shield, and a black cloak lined in a dark purple. Hudson: Hudson is a Warforged barbarian, standing at 7ft. He is large even for Warforged size. He is god at heart even through his dark past. He currently is in possession of a Great Tongue Greatsword with the command word "Meanie". Corvid: Corvid is a Kenku Cleric, standing at 4.6ft. He is covered with feathers (as is usual with Kenku's) He wears a wide brimmed hat and has yellow eyes. He worships Kord and has a necklace of him. He also has a sentiat shield. Main Characters: Faira "The Fey Queen": The leader of the elves living in the Feywild. She is the only daughter of a line of kings and queens. She has golden skin and auburn hair with grey ends. She is quite old for an Eladrin being about 180 years old. She has been Queen for around 110 years. She has a bold and powerful feeling about her and she seems suspicions. She doesn't trust strangers and takes a while to fully trust someone. She typically wears what seems to be a more authoritative version of a captains armour. Jhank: Jhank is a 65 year old Dragonborn and mayor of Novice, the town with the largest population in the material plane (known of). His scales are green and brown but many have turned grey. He stoops constantly and has a large beard that hangs down to his waist. He is nearly mute and speaks in croaks. He is very humble and welcoming but can get annoyed if he is ignored. Alice: Alice is a 17 year old human for Novice. She was sent to help the adventures on their first quest be tried to escape at the end leaving them behind. She was not teleported along with everyone else so is presumed to still be at the top of the mountain. Pip Kip: Pip kip is a devil is a devil sent by Arizial to stop the adventures at the top of one of the mountains in Death Pass. He was shown to not be entirely evil and even refused to place a curse of the adventures. This has made Arizial quite mad. Kuna Quelynn: Kuna Quelynn is a Half-Elf druid with a great want for revenge for the Fey Queen. She met the adventures in the Ice Plane although it is unknown what she was doing there. She later betrayed the group by attacking the queen, nearly killing her. Her current whereabouts and unknown. Codardo "Kenneth" Kenneth is a young ice dragon which the group has befriended. He has some connection to one of the stones but it is unknown what that is right now. He seems nice but is very easy to frighten and will cower if ever he feels threatened even at the littlest of things.